


Вопрос восприятия

by meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sci-Fi, Xenophilia, Xenophobia, space, war with aliens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: Во время войны человек сам для себя определяет, что для него "ксенофобия"





	

− Знаешь, парень, что самое смешное? − сказал сержант, со смаком прикладываясь к фляжке. − Все с самого начала знали, что так будет. Еще до того, как на Таносе нашли крио-руду. Еще до того, как убили большую шишку. Еще когда мы только увидели чертовых танов. Знаешь почему? Потому что их никто не любит.  
На самом деле для сержанта Рика Джетмана старший офицер и главный пилот Киллиан Тревис был вовсе не «парень» и не «ты», и мог в любой момент об этом сказать. Мог, но не говорил.

В первую очередь потому, что они с Джетманом сидели в рубке управления «Закатного Солнца» вдвоем, и потому, что у Киллиана были личные причины нарушать Устав − и впустив сержанта в рубку, и позволяя Джетману пить.

− Я знаю, что они говорят вам в школах, − разумеется, на самом деле тому даже не нужен был собеседник, а Киллиану лишний шум, и потому первый сам отвечал на собственные вопросы, а второй − не перебивал. − Они говорят, что это таны вроде как отравили того ублюдка… Роза…Тросса...

− Сенатора Кросса, − главу самой могущественной анти-тановской коалиции за всю историю космического Альянса, что и послужило официальным поводом для объявления войны. Но это Киллиан уточнять не стал − полагал, что сержанту будет неинтересно.

− Да, его. Но это все лажа. И про то, что говорят о крио-руде, типа все из-за нее, это все тоже брехня. Бре-хня, − по слогам повторил сержант, будто смакуя.

«Руда» или, как ее еще иначе называли, «минерал молодости» вызывала долгосрочные изменения организма, «замораживала» его в одном состоянии на несколько лет, замедляя процесс старения в тысячи раз, и действительно, как знал Киллиан, многие считали войну с танами просто поводом добраться до редкого вещества.

Впрочем, «минерал молодости» ведь добывали не только на Таносе.

− Вы считаете, есть другая причина? − запуская стандартную проверку всех систем, с отстраненным любопытством спросил Киллиан. «Закатное Солнце» было самым лучшим кораблем Альянса, самым опасным оружием человечества. А заботиться о своем оружии, как отлично знал старший офицер Тревис, было в людской природе. Люди, как показывала история, зачастую намного больше внимания уделяли состоянию оружия, чем тому, к кому оно попадало в руки.

− Знаю? Я, − сержант прищурился и ткнул в сторону Киллиана пальцем, − служил с танами десять лет. И не было ни дня, чтобы я не ненавидел бронированных ублюдков. Знаешь, почему? Да потому что они другие! Это… как ее… зено... сенно… в общем, фобия.

− Ксенофобия, − подсказал ему тот.

− Верно. Все потому, что мы − не такие, как они.

− Все войны начинаются с мысли, что «они не такие, как мы», − равнодушно пожал плечами Киллиан, и полез в карман за капсулой. Когда он ее доставал, пальцы у него не дрожали, когда клал под язык, тоже. − Вы не одолжите запить? − спросил он, кивком указывая на фляжку у сержанта в руке, хотя это было вопиющим нарушением устава. Но Джетману было плевать, и Киллиану, по большей части, тоже.

− Держи, − сержант передал фляжку, и продолжил: − Я хочу сказать, парень, ты вообще видел тана? Живого, настоящего тана, не на виртуальном экране.

− Только одного, − Киллиан не стал прикладываться к фляжке сразу, он ждал, пока оболочка капсулы начнет истончаться у него во рту. − На выпускном экзамене.

Тогда они проходили выживание в условиях повышенной опасности, и тан был в группе Киллиана: высокий − ростом примерно два с половиной метра, со странно отсвечивающей, будто металл, кожей темно-серого цвета и черными, словно отполированными когтями, тан был больше похож на робота, чем представителя другой расы. На машину для убийства, точнее, хотя это определение всегда казалось Киллиану нелепым.

Он действительно видел всего одного тана лично, зато на протяжении почти семи суток: Киллиан сломал ногу и завалил экзамен, и группа ушла вперед. Все, кроме Ха’аша − так того звали.

Ха’аш все время точил когти друг об друга, очень долго устраивался на ночлег и считал, что недостойно солдата бросать союзников. Еще он был намного теплее человека, и трахался так, что у Киллиана потом все болело.

Экзамен тогда они провалили оба. Если бы кому-то пришло в голову следить за ними эти семь дней, могли бы и вовсе вылететь из армии: за межвидовые связи, порочащие честь солдата.

− А я служил с инопланетными ублюдками десять лет, − сказал Джетман. − Десять лет, парень, это срок, я тебе скажу. Знаешь, один из них спас мне жизнь. Мы звали его Джесси, потому что имя у него было непроизносимое, а он потом сдох при зачистке пятого сектора от пиратов. Или шестого? Неплохой был парень, хоть и тан. Ну, да и поделом ему, твари. Он, наверное, не думал, что пару лет спустя мы полетим громить его дом, − сержант широким жестом указал на красноватую голографическую проекцию Таноса. Как показывали счетчики, «Закатное Солнце» должно было выйти на орбиту планеты − а, соответственно, на дистанцию атаки − через семь часов.

Всего семь часов − примерно столько оставалось цивилизации танов до геноцида.

Киллиан прижал фляжку к губам, пропихнул размякшую капсулу внутрь, и сглотнул, делая вид, что пьет.

− Совсем скоро наша малышка, − сержант ласково огладил панель управления, − разнесет их вонючие города в пыль. Самая крутая игрушка человечества, может в одиночку вынести половину целого флота. Как они вообще посадили сопляка вроде тебя за штурвал?

− Я оказался лучшим, сержант, и я из семьи Главнокомандующего, − спокойно ответил ему Киллиан, возвращая фляжку. Джетман приложился к ней, не обтерев горлышка, пил большими глотками, будто воду. − Командование решило рискнуть.

Киллиан прикинул, как много потребуется препарату времени, чтобы подействовать, и сделал вывод, что не больше трех минут.

У них с Джетманом оставалось три минуты на разговор.

− Крутая игрушка, − повторил сержант. − Знаешь, что я думаю? Крутая игрушка для крутых ребят. А мы − люди − самые крутые ребята во Вселенной.

Киллиан вызвал на экран меню управления уровнем безопасности и заблокировал дверь.

− Думаю, сержант, − сказал он, − это вопрос восприятия.

Устройство «Закатного Солнца» позволяло превратить рубку пилота в почти неприступную крепость, последний оплот, отсекая потенциальных нападающих. И именно поэтому пилот с помощью аварийных кодов доступа мог управлять любыми системами корабля − в том числе и механизмом подачи воздуха. У Киллиана, как у главного пилота, эти коды были.

− Поосторожнее со словами, солдат, − усмехнулся Джетман, и неловким жестом махнул рукой в его сторону. − А то сочтут за предателя.

− Вероятно, сержант, вы скажете, что я и есть предатель, − ответил ему Киллиан, вызывая на виртуальном экране меню системы жизнеобеспечения.

На «Закатном Солнце» было сто пятьдесят два члена экипажа. Население Таноса по данным разведки составляло тридцать семь миллионов танов.

Киллиан выбрал в меню функцию подачи воздуха, и принялся отщелкивать опции:

Первая палуба, вторая палуба, главный технический док, причал с аварийными шаттлами…

Отключить, отключить, отключить.

− Скажите, вы уже чувствуете онемение конечностей? − между делом спросил он. − Если я не ошибаюсь, оно должно как раз наступить.

− Что ты… − и, должно быть, это предполагалось как начало гневной отповеди, но препарат уже начал действовать, и у Джетмана получилось скорее полузадушенное хрипение.

− Отравил вас, как вы и сами уже поняли, − пояснил ему Киллиан, вызывая схему управления бортовым оружием. Ему следовало подготовить системы к атаке на три корабля-спутника, которые сопровождали «Закатное Солнце». − Вы, должно быть, гадаете зачем. Видите ли, это все вопрос восприятия. Не поймите мня неправильно, я такой же человек, как и вы, и точно так же ненавижу то, что мне чуждо. Но это «чуждо» очень субъективное понятие. Вы видите разницу между нами и теми, кто на нас не похож. Я устроен так, что в первую очередь замечаю разницу между двумя схожими явлениями, и наоборот − сходства между принципиально разными вещами.

Джетман, едва ли слышал его, но, пожалуй, теперь была очередь Киллиана говорить с самим собой.

− Например, сержант, вы и я принадлежим к одному биологическому виду, но я замечаю только наши с вами различия. Чуждость, если хотите. Вы знаете, что означает слово «ксено»?

Даже если Джетман и мог его слышать, он уже совершенно точно не мог ответить. Киллиана не интересовал его ответ в любом случае.

− Именно то, как таны от нас отличаются, позволило мне увидеть, насколько они в чем-то на нас похожи, − продолжил он. − То, что мы с вами в чем-то похожи, показало мне, как сильно вы от меня отличаетесь. Согласитесь, выбрать сторону в такой ситуации совсем несложно. А в остальном, я тоже человек, такой же ксенофоб, как и вы. Хотя, окружающие назовут меня ксенофилом. Но это только вопрос восприятия.


End file.
